pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
Dark Heroes
Dark Heroes are a new type of enemy introduced in Patapon 3. They have the same structure and wear masks like Uberhero. They are a lot stronger than other enemies and are able to go into 'Dark Hero Mode'. The Patapons will battle them in several stages, including Flag Battles and Race Battles, each dark hero also represents one of the seven deadly sins. It is unknown where they came from or whose side they're on. It is also likely that they are connected to the Seven Evil Spirits. As hinted by Silver Hoshipon, each spirit will have their own individual domain. List of Dark Heroes Madfang Ragewolf (Fangiru Gire) Ragewolf is the main Dark Hero and possible main antagonist. He is a Robopon that wields two claws and wears a red mask shaped like a wolf, and is the first Dark Hero to be versed. His Dark Hero mode is called "Drill Punch". It involves him charging towards your army with one of his claws and retreating, then doing it again with the other claw. He can also throw rocks at your army. He was first seen with Fina, refusing to tell his name. You first battle him in the second level of the second area. He thinks that the best way to defeat enemies is to go full-out in attacking and that defending is unnessecary. His Domain is in open areas. He may represent Fury/Anger, due to being highly aggresive in the battle with the Patapons and how he always threatens to rip you into shreds. In one video, he is seen riding on some machine. Naughtyfins (Fina Indecent) Naughtyfins, also referred to as the Queen of Ice, is a female Dark Hero who wears a light blue, fish-shaped mask. She is a mermaid and a professional with pikes and prefers ice type domains. She can extend her pike, and smash it into the ground, similar to Tondenga's charged attack. She might represent Lust due to her posture and heart symbols while she talks such as "No...our blizzard tower...Smashed to pieces...oh...I feel so hot...". She apparently is supposed to be a mermaid-like creature. Some of her quotes in the mission, "Naughtyfins and the Ice Forest of Intoversion" might support her to have a masochistic personality and the first time you meet here in that mission,she seems to be doing a pole dance. More information will be added soon. Standoffish Sonarchy (Taka Sonatchi Bii) A Dark Hero with a mask shaped like a bat. He's a Megapon Dark Hero and he's sometimes surrounded by the mist. His Hero mode is called "Sonic Boom". He shoots many blue circle attacks from his horn, in one burst. It looks like he is professional with all types of musical weapons, as he has been seen using a regular Horn, Longhorn, and Dual-Horn. He seems to prefer appearing in mist levels, as he domains in the mountains; so his music will echo more. He most likely represents Pride due to reasons calling him self Genius while calling others stupid,and laughing. He also took captive of the Mecha Hoshipon. Asking him about a certain key to something. More information will be added soon. RottonLee Ravenous (Gattsuki Beeks) The Fourth Dark Hero revealed, wearing a mask shaped like a raven with a blue beak. Like Gong the Hawkeye, he wields a scythe. His hero mode is called "Dark tornado". It lets him summon tornadoes that are larger and more powerful than Gong's Tornado. He seems to prefer appearing in forrest levels. According to the Japanese website he is Gong serving the Spirits. This hints that each Dark Hero is associated with one of the Seven Evil Spirits. He probably represents Greed, explaining why he looks like a raven. He also took hostage of Mecha Hoshipon. Calling it his "Rare Item". More information will be added soon. Gluttonous Buzzcrave (Oogii Buzuzu) The Fifth Dark Hero revealed, wearing a purple bug-like mask with the typical composite lens eyes, probably representing a moth, locust or some kind of horned insect. He is a Kibapon riding a flaming war-horse, and uses a pikes and lances/halberds. He seems to have a power to summon red insects. He also seems to prefer appearing in desert Levels. He might represent Gluttony which is the reason he looks like an Insect. More information will be added soon. Slogturtle(Guutara Karapashi) The Sixth Dark Hero revealed, wearing a mask shaped like a turtle with small, circular eyes similar to Fina's inside a carapace. He wields a Greatshield. In Hero mode, he summons a turtle-shell-like barrier to block attacks (similar to Guardia's Hero mode). He will probably represent Sloth, as he is often seen retreating into his shell or lying down. When he talks, he sometimes does "..." showing that he is more of the silent/lazy type. More information will be added soon. Miss Covet-Hiss (Jealousy Koiiru) The seventh and last Dark Hero revealed, wearing a black snake-like mask with four red diamonds on both cheeks. He may be associated with the sixth Evil Spirit. It is a cannon class, wielding a futuristic ray-gun-like cannon that shoots lasers. He may represents Envy. It's possibly affiliated with the Archfiend of Valor due to his mouth, which is very large, like the sixth spirit, but they are shaped differently. Inside his mask you will see a single eye similar to a cat's. More information will be added soon. Trivia *Dark Heroes might be polar opposites to the Uberheroes: Ragewolf to Destrobo or Myamusa, Naughtyfins to Yarida or Piokron, Sonarchy to Wondabarappa or Jamusshu, Buzzcrave to Pyokorider or Kibadda, Slogturtle to Guardira, and Miss Covet-Hiss to Cannogabang. RottenLee Ravenous is the only one possible without a direct hero opposite, but may be the polar opposite to Grandbull or Taterazay. *Ragewolf is the main Dark Hero. It's possibly that he will be the last Dark Hero to be killed. *Jealousy Koiiru, Naughtyfins and Slogturtle are the only Dark Heroes without a mask. Instead it's like a hood or cover for their heads. *Naughtyfins has a liking for your Uberhero more than the other Dark Heroes and trys to help him, despite the consequences. *Dark Heroes can be played in Dark Hero Mode, after beating the game and choosing the first of three endings. Dark Hero Mode includes a new Hideout layout and endless VS battles. Gallery KGyNN85L3vmc8be4acItRz5lA4svaF9u.jpg Fina.JPG Scarydarkherp.JPG Scythe hero.png Dss.jpg AQ7Nn52A3e4Uy3I8bpH2DA45MaOOcKa8.jpg Dee.JPG E381AAE38293E3818BE38284E381B0E38184E38284E381A4-thumbnail2.jpg Angryfangiruu.png Finafeelinghotew.png INDECENT.JPG OXezW89SGOP44ldIT4UwqRlmD5DXkai3.jpg Racemulti2.jpg Racemulti3.jpg XA35Yh66vH9121dE914cgkR5yTWY9O7D.jpg Category:Under Construction Category:Patapon 3 Category:Patapon 3 Enemies Category:Dark Heroes Category:Half-Boss Category:Needs Help Category:Bosses Category:Featured Article Category:Seven Evil Spirits Category:Story Character Category:Uberhero